Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method related to interpolation technology.
Description of Related Art
Due to the limitations encountered with respect to transmission speed or storage space, low-resolution images are often adopted. In order to display those low-resolution images on a display device with high resolution specification, the problem of different resolutions between images and the display device needs to be resolved.
Image resolution can be improved by using conventional image interpolation technology including non-directional nearest neighbor interpolation, bilinear interpolation and bicubic interpolation techniques. The conventional interpolation technology is often used because of low hardware cost and computing resource requirement. However, with the use of the conventional interpolation technology, a sawtooth appearance or blurring easily occurs at the edges of the image after interpolation.
On the other hand, there is an advanced interpolation process for interpolating image pixels according to covariance, such as generating image interpolation results according to relationship between the covariances of images with low resolution and high resolution. However, high hardware and computing costs are raised by such technology, which makes real-time image processing difficult to realize.